


Il silenzio della colomba

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Age Difference, Early Work, Ficlet, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quello non era Luke, e non c’era mai stata una reale possibilità che lo fosse.Luke era soltanto un ragazzino, qualcuno sul quale lui avrebbe dovuto vegliare, che avrebbe dovuto guidare, e non porre le proprie mire.
Relationships: Clive/Hershel Layton
Kudos: 1





	Il silenzio della colomba

**~ Il silenzio della colomba ~**

Hershel avrebbe voluto che il senso di colpa lo fermasse.

Avrebbe voluto poter smettere di muoversi adesso che era ancora in tempo, ma sapeva di non poterlo fare.

La scusa che gli era stata offerta era così perfetta che non riusciva a pensare al fatto che fosse unicamente una menzogna, non riusciva a renderlo importante, perché almeno per un altro po’ di tempo avrebbe voluto crederci.

Credere di essere davvero nel futuro, credere che quello sotto di lui fosse davvero un Luke più vecchio di dieci anni, un Luke che non era più un ragazzino, ma non era mai stato nella sua natura ignorare la verità, e sentiva già il rimorso farsi strada in lui per il male che stava consapevolmente infliggendo a Clive, e per quello che stava facendo a se stesso.

Lo toccò lentamente, troppo lentamente, per paura di farsi cogliere impreparato dal tempo che li separava dalla fine, socchiuse gli occhi e vide il cuore in quelli del più piccolo, vide la voglia che aveva di essere amato, di qualcuno che stesse in quel modo con lui perché lo voleva, non perché si fingesse una persona diversa da quella che era.

Si sentiva come spiato, Hershel, da quegli occhi, e ne conosceva fin troppo bene la ragione.

Quello non era Luke, e non c’era mai stata una reale possibilità che lo fosse.

Luke era soltanto un ragazzino, qualcuno sul quale lui avrebbe dovuto vegliare, che avrebbe dovuto guidare, e non porre le proprie mire.

Aveva colto l’occasione quando gli si era presentata, semplicemente, e Clive Dove ne stava pagando ogni singola conseguenza, e l’avrebbe fatto ancor di più quando Layton avesse finalmente rivelato di conoscere chi realmente lui fosse.

Hershel continuò a toccarlo e a farsi toccare, sempre un po’ più velocemente, incapace di resistere all’espressione quasi stravolta sul suo viso, incapace di non cedere alla voglia che aveva di lasciarsi andare a quella fantasia che con un po’ di sforzo di immaginazione poteva diventare realtà.

Ma Clive in quel momento aveva bisogno di non essere Luke, ed Hershel invece voleva proprio che lo fosse, e di meglio non poteva dargli che sfogare i propri istinti su di lui che involontariamente si era incarnato in ciò che il più grande aveva sempre voluto.

Ebbe fine troppo presto quel sogno così simile ad un incubo, ed Hershel si alzò lentamente in piedi, guardando ancora una volta Clive come se si rendesse conto solo in quel momento del fatto che non era Luke.

Era disgustato da se stesso, ma non aveva importanza. Non era comunque una sensazione che gli fosse nuova, quella.

“Mi dispiace... Luke.” mormorò, facendo come per lasciare la stanza.

“Perché le dispiace, professore?” chiese l’altro, e solo per un secondo a Layton parve di riuscire a sentire il tono del suo apprendista mentre lo chiamava in quel modo, solo per un secondo riuscì ancora a convincersi che quello che era accaduto era reale, che Luke...

Ma non era reale.

Lasciò la stanza, senza rispondere e senza voltarsi indietro.

Sapeva che, anche se avesse guardato ancora una volta, ad attenderlo non ci sarebbe mai stato il volto di Luke. 


End file.
